It is known in motor vehicles to have a vehicle body that is mounted on a vehicle frame. The vehicle body includes welded together panels that enclose the occupant compartment. In particular, the vehicle body includes a rocker structure that extends longitudinally, and pillars that extend vertically from the rocker structure to support roof rails and the roof panels. The vehicle body has door openings defined by the rocker structure, the pillars and the roof rail. Doors are hinged to the pillars to close the door openings. The vehicle frame has side rails that extend longitudinally and carry the axles, suspension system, and drive train. The side rails are located inboard of the rocker structure and the vehicle body is attached to the vehicle frame by body mounts.
Modern motor vehicles are designed and tested to comply with certain safety standards pertaining to side impact loading on the vehicle body. During side impact loading there will be deformation of the doors and rocker structures. However, it is desirable to minimize the extent to which the frame side rails would be deformed, for example, in order to reduce repair costs. Thus, it would be desirable to provide new mechanisms for the transfer and absorption of such side loads between the vehicle body and the vehicle frame so that vehicle designers have additional design options for compliance with the applicable standards and to minimize deformation of the frame side rails.